


Spacing Out

by screamingatstars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Flustered Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and his boyfriend, because this is pure fluff, logan loves space, remus loves his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Remus loves it when Logan goes off on one of his tangents. Luckily for him, his boyfriend is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Spacing Out

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the fluffiest thing I’ve ever written and I’m actually really proud of how it turned out

“So, Lolo,” Remus said, propping himself up on his elbow and grinning at his boyfriend, “remind me what your favorite constellation is again?” 

Lying next to him in their bed, Logan was instantly fully engaged, turning over to face Remus and snatching his glasses off the nightstand as he did so. He cleared his throat, settling the frames on his face as he prepared to launch into what would hopefully be a long, rambling explanation.

“Well, there are several parameters I would use to quantify which constellation brings me the most enjoyment, so I do not think I have one technical favorite by standard definitions. However, if we figuratively look at a well-known example, Ursa Major-“ He stopped, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. A soft smile tugged at his lips, and Remus silently congratulated himself. Tangent #1 was achieved.

“Actually,” Logan said, snapping his fingers, “I don’t see a reason why we can’t literally look at Ursa Major while we’re on the subject.” The last traces of light vanished, and then the blank ceiling was bursting with the entire visible universe. Stars, planets, galaxies, nebulas; black holes crushing matter out of existence, empty spaces in the jumble; swirling colors and messy destruction, shifting and changing constantly; and the distant dots of the Big Dipper right in the middle of it all. Remus couldn’t contain the high-pitched sound that came out of him at the sight. He pointed up gleefully, elbowing Logan as he did so. His boyfriend smiled before continuing on, but also took one of Remus’ hands in his. The dark Side nearly squealed again.

“As I was saying…”

Logan carried on, elaborating on all the different constellations he liked and the reasons why, along with the various ways to categorize favorites. But every few sentences, he would drift onto a new tangent, about the life cycle of a star or the effects the speed of light had on perception. Those tangents sometimes took him fifteen minutes of talking and manipulating the virtual universe to cement a point before he got back on course. Remus barely understood those, since they usually involved all sorts of complicated science-y terms that he had never even heard before. But he was entranced by Logan’s face as he spoke: gazing in awe at the starry ceiling, constellations reflecting off the lenses of his glasses, which sat askew on his nose. He was mesmerized by the way his words sped up, tripping over each other on their way out, as Logan’s brain worked faster than his mouth could. There was probably an innuendo to be made there, if he only thought hard enough. But that was the thing: whenever his Lolo was going on endlessly about something he loved, that wonderstruck look in his eyes, only passingly aware of the world outside of their bed? Whenever they were laying here, alone with some visual aid or another for Logan to gesture at, heads close together and hands intertwined? Whenever that happened, even his chaotic mind didn’t have room for anything else. It was finally quiet inside his head.

After awhile, Remus lost track of time. It had been long enough that the level voice in the dark was growing quiet, final points being made and last dangling tails tied up. The conjured expanse blinked out, leaving the room feeling impossibly small and cramped in comparison. 

“I suppose that’ll do for now,” Logan said, squeezing Remus’ hand. 

“That was great, Lo,” he replied. He snuggled in closer to the other’s warmth, closing his eyes. They were getting heavy after all that time, and it was dark anyway. “Your voice is pretty.” 

It took a little longer for his boyfriend to respond, and he smiled into Logan’s shoulder. 

“I… appreciate the compliment, my love.” His nerd was never good with compliments. He giggled.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered…”

“Falsehood, I am not cute,” Logan protested mildly. “I am the embodiment of rational reasoning and pure logic, what about that is-“

Remus leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek. Almost instantly, Logan was quiet, stopping his weak defense and instead opting to wrap his arms around Remus’ waist and hold him close. 

“Your tactics are effective, if juvenile.”

“Love you too, Lolo.”

  
  



End file.
